Love Me, Love You
by Keinyan-chama
Summary: When you haven't met your lover for a long time, even a short holiday feels so precious. Let's spread love, just you and me, savoring the joy of our time together. NaruSasu. R18. Cheesy Romance. Porn. Dirty and Uncensored Language. Not your yaoi material? Don't bother to open it.
1. Chapter 1

" _Princess, wake up_."

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan saat menguap, sejenak ia merasa ingin kembali tidur sebelum merasakan kecupan di hidungnya. Ia menggerundel pelan namun akhirnya membuka matanya perlahan, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Naruto yang menatapnya dan tersenyum melihatnya membuka mata.

"Hmm."

"Heyyy jangan tidur lagi, kita sudah sampai," ia menghela napasnya dan menjambak rambut Naruto saat Naruto mengguncang tubuhnya keras.

"Aku sudah bangun, idiot."

"Kalau begitu buka matamu dan bantu aku membawa barangnya," Naruto merengek menatap Sasuke yang masih bergumul di jaketnya sambil menutup mata sementara penumpang lain sudah hampir semua turun dari pesawat, tinggal beberapa orang di dalam termasuk mereka berdua.

"Sasuke- _honey_ ~"

"Tch," Sasuke akhirnya berdiri setelah menyampirkan jaketnya di bahu dan menatap Naruto tajam.

"Apa? Kenapa kau marah padaku? Kau pilih tidak kubangunkan dan kutinggal di sini?" Naruto memasang wajah tidak bersalah sementara Sasuke mengambil tasnya dari bagasi kabin dan berjalan meninggalkannya, bagaimana Sasuke bisa semenyebalkan ini saat bangun tidur ia tidak pernah tahu penyebabnya, walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke lebih sering menyebalkan daripada tidaknya.

"Terima kasih telah terbang bersama kami," saat dua pramugari membungkuk dan tersenyum padanya Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum manis.

"Apa?" Ia menaikkan alisnya saat Sasuke berbalik dan menatapnya dengan kejam.

"Berhenti menebar aura _happy-go-lucky_ yang menyebalkan itu."

"Uh, okay," lebih baik selamat daripada ia harus tidur di lantai saat di hotel nanti menghadapi Sasuke yang masih _moody_ seperti sekarang.

"Apalagi, sayang?"

"Tidak biasanya kau menurut, dan rasanya justru semakin menyebalkan."

" _Gosh, Sasuke, what the hell do you want me to say?!_ "

* * *

 **Love Me, Love You © Kei**

 **continuation** **of Shut Up and Kiss Me**

 **plotless, cheesy, yaoi (of course duh), porn (with a little plot), dirty language**

 **[love me as much as I do, then I'll give everything to you]**

* * *

"Fuh, akhirnya bisa istirahat..." Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang hotel dan memejamkan matanya.

"Naruto, bantu mengeluarkan barang-barang ini."

"Lakukan nanti saja, kita tidur dulu."

"Naruto."

"Hmm..."

Sasuke mendecak kesal dan berdiri, ia menatap Naruto yang telentang hampir memenuhi ranjang dan ia putuskan untuk membongkar tasnya nanti. Sasuke menaikkan kakinya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas Naruto, dan menahan tawanya saat Naruto membuat suara aneh karena kaget dan langsung membuka matanya.

"Sasuke, kau berat."

"Kau bahkan kuat mengangkatku, seharusnya aku tidak seberat itu 'kan?"

"Aku mengerahkan seluruh tenaga saat melakukannya, bagaimana kalau aku menderita sakit punggung saat usiaku 30 tahun?"

Sasuke merengut dan mencubit kedua pipi Naruto kuat.

"Aww bercanda, Sasu~" Naruto tertawa dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sasuke sebelum ia mengecup bibir Sasuke yang masih saja merengut kesal.

"Sana mandi, kau bau."

"Denganmu?" Naruto duduk perlahan dengan susah payah karena Sasuke masih di atasnya, membuat Sasuke kini duduk di pangkuannya menghadapnya. "Kita bisa melakukan s _hower se—_ "

"Lanjutkan kata-katamu dan akan kuinjak alat reproduksimu supaya kau berhenti memikirkan seks sepanjang waktu."

"Oh? Aku tidak tahu kau begitu _kinky_ dan menyukai permainan seperti itu?"

" _Go die._ "

Naruto hanya tertawa dan menarik wajah Sasuke untuk menciumnya, saat orang lain mungkin akan mengatakan Sasuke adalah orang paling susah ditoleransi dengan kata-kata sarkastiknya, keegoisan dan sikap _moody_ -nya, anehnya Naruto menyukai semua itu dan menganggap bahwa Sasuke itu _adorable_ dengan caranya sendiri, tergantung bagaimana setiap orang memandangnya (meski mungkin hanya Naruto yang masih bisa hidup tenang setelah memanggil Sasuke _kyut,_ dan pasti Sasuke akan memukulnya jika tahu apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang).

 _Mungkin benar kata Gaara kalau aku masokis. Haha._

Naruto memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam kaos Sasuke dan mengelus punggungnya sambil tetap mencium bibir Sasuke yang kini perlahan meresponnya, ia tahu Sasuke menyukainya saat ia melakukan ini, mengelus punggung atau rambutnya saat mereka berbaring dan bersantai atau pun saat _make out_ seperti ini.

 _Dia seperti kucing._

Sasuke menarik bibirnya dan menghela napas panjang, ia menggerakkan jari-jarinya di wajah pria di depannya dan mengecup dahi Naruto sayang.

"Apa aku terlihat sangat tampan saat ini?"

"Ha ha. _Funny_ ," Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Kau terlihat seperti ingin melakukan pengakuan cinta barusan, ayo katakan 'Naruto, I love you'," Naruto tertawa pelan dan mengecupi leher Sasuke, sementara Sasuke hanya mendongak dan menahan napasnya merasakan bibir hangat Naruto menelusuri kulitnya.

"100 tahun terlalu cepat untuk mengatakannya."

"Jadi, kau tidak akan pernah mengatakannya?"

"Mmh... mungkin kapan-kapan, akan kupertimbangkan," Sasuke menggeliat dan menarik napas dalam saat bibir Naruto turun ke tulang selangkanya dan tangannya mulai berpindah menggerayangi bagian depan tubuhnya, seks terdengar menyenangkan saat ini, namun ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan—

"Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"Aku lapar."

Sulit untuk berkonsentrasi saat lapar, jadi makan lebih penting untuk saat ini. Iya 'kan?

Naruto _speechless_ dan menghentikan semua pergerakannya, ia mendongak menatap Sasuke dan mengusap wajahnya sambil tertawa.

" _Timing_ -mu selalu tepat untuk merusak suasana."

" _Well, sorry?_ "

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga lapar. Mau makan di luar atau pesan?"

"Di luar, apa gunanya kita jauh-jauh ke Okinawa hanya untuk makan di kamar hotel?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mandi dulu," Naruto menepuk pantat Sasuke pelan dan Sasuke segera turun dari pangkuannya, sementara Naruto melepas kancing kemejanya. "Barang bawaan kita akan kubereskan saat kau mandi nanti."

"Tapi aku juga mau mandi sekarang."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya menatap Sasuke. "Okay, kalau begitu kau bisa mandi duluan."

"Maksudku, mandi denganmu sekarang," Sasuke menekuk wajahnya saat Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi tidak peka seperti ini.

"..." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya mendengar kalimat Sasuke. _Uhm, mungkin aku salah dengar?_

"Ya sudah, aku mandi duluan."

Saat Sasuke berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi, tiba-tiba saja Naruto memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium pipinya sambil tertawa.

"Lepas, kau berat, idiot," Sasuke menyikutnya sambil menyeret Naruto yang tidak mau melepaskannya menuju kamar mandi.

"Sasuke Sasuke _I love you_ ~"

"Ish, berisik."

"Sasuke~"

Saat Sasuke menjambak rambutnya, bukannya kesakitan Naruto justru tertawa meskipun sambil mengaduh.

 _Ah,_ _ **my**_ _Sasuke really is adorable._

* * *

Setelah jadwal yang begitu padat selama hampir tiga bulan, jarang bertemu dan bahkan jarang berkomunikasi karena Naruto tidak bisa mendapatkan sinyal di ponselnya ketika ia melakukan pemotretan di wilayah-wilayah terpencil, bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua terasa seperti mimpi. Sasuke mungkin tidak banyak bepergian dan lebih sering berada di kantor, namun saat ia harus melakukan perjalanan bisnis, waktunya selalu bertepatan saat Naruto baru saja pulang dari perjalanannya sebagai fotografer, sehingga mereka melewatkan waktu untuk bertemu, karena saat Sasuke kembali biasanya Naruto sudah pergi lagi.

Lama-lama ia terbiasa, namun tetap saja rasanya menyebalkan. Mereka tinggal di apartemen yang sama tapi jarang sekali mendapatkan waktu hanya untuk mereka berdua.

Naruto sering sekali bepergian, terkadang hanya dua hari, dua minggu atau bisa lebih dari satu bulan. Jika ia pergi lama, maka ia akan mengirimkan kartu pos lokal untuk Sasuke disertai dengan foto-foto yang ia ambil beserta gambar atau sketsa, yang sudah menjadi semacam tradisi sejak Naruto mengirimkan kartu pos pertama kali dan Sasuke terlihat bahagia mendapatkannya.

Liburan mereka kali ini bahkan tidak akan lama, hanya empat hari dikurangi dengan enam jam perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Okinawa, namun sudah terencana dari berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Selama mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua tanpa gangguan orang lain dan pekerjaan, bahkan satu jam pun terasa sangat berharga.

 _Being adult is hard._

* * *

"Hey, bisakah kau berhenti memfotoku dan lebih fokus terhadap hal-hal lain di sekitar?"

Naruto mengabaikannya dan tetap memfoto Sasuke meski kini Sasuke sedang menatapnya dengan kesal.

Malam ini mereka habiskan dengan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Kokusai Street setelah mereka selesai makan, namun bukannya melakukan sesuatu seperti yang dilakukan orang lain, melihat-lihat souvenir atau memfoto pemandangan sekitar, kamera Naruto hanya terfokus padanya selama beberapa jam ini.

Sasuke berhenti di tepi jembatan yang mereka lalui dan Naruto hanya mengikutinya.

"Naruto. Jangan menghabis-habiskan film."

"Aku membawa banyak, tenang saja."

Sasuke menghela napasnya.

"Hey, kebahagiaan akan menjauhimu kalau kau menghela napas sepanjang itu," Naruto menurunkan kameranya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin memfotoku sepanjang waktu, kita tidak perlu jauh-jauh ke sini."

"Okay, okay. Akan kulakukan lagi nanti," Naruto mematikan kameranya dan Sasuke segera mengambilnya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang biarkan aku yang memfotomu," tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto, Sasuke segera mengarahkan lensa ke Naruto dan menjepretnya beberapa kali.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Berhenti memfotoku, Sasuke," Naruto menghalangi kamera dengan dua tangannya namun Sasuke terus saja menghindar dan tetap melakukannya.

"Okay, maaf maaf. Aku tidak akan memfotomu sepanjang waktu," Naruto menghalangi kamera di depan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sasukeee."

Sasuke akhirnya berhenti sambil tertawa pelan dan menurunkan kamera Naruto, selalu saja menggelikan melihat seorang fotografer profesional justru merasa sangat malu berada di depan kamera. Mungkin satu-satunya hal yang tidak dapat dilakukan Naruto dan membuatnya sangat malu adalah saat seseorang memintanya berpose di depan kamera atau menjadi model dalam lukisan.

"Selalu saja lucu melihatmu malu seperti itu," Sasuke mengembalikan kameranya kepada Naruto dan Naruto hanya merengut kesal. "Karena biasanya kau tidak pernah punya rasa malu."

"Heyy, perkataanmu menyakitkan. Aku tidak malu, hanya merasa aneh menjadi fokus pandangan seseorang meskipun melalui kamera."

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu terbiasa menjadi seseorang yang memfokuskan pandanganmu pada orang lain saat memfoto atau menggambar."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk menyetujui sambil mengecek foto-foto Sasuke yang baru saja ia ambil sejak di hotel. "Apa kau mau membeli sesuatu untuk dibawa pulang?"

"Mungkin itu bisa kita lakukan di hari terakhir?"

"Okay~ Mau ke mana lagi sekarang?"

"Berkeliling?"

"Apa kau lelah? Mau istirahat sebentar?"

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya dan mengangguk, sebelum ia menarik tangan Naruto ke bangku panjang kosong tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Jalanan di Okinawa selalu ramai sepanjang hari, terutama di daerah ini yang paling ramai dikunjungi turis, namun cuaca yang hangat dan atmosfer yang menyenangkan sama sekali tak mengurangi keindahannya.

"Hey, _love_?"

"Hm?" Sasuke menggeser duduknya untuk ikut melihat foto-foto yang dilihat Naruto, yang hanya penuh dengan dirinya dan ia memutar bola matanya.

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

Naruto mendongak menatapnya dan tersenyum. "Kalau tidak mau bilang tidak, tapi jangan marah, ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Janji?"

"Apa aku sejahat itu?"

"Kau memang sejahat itu," Naruto menggumam pelan dan Sasuke menyikutnya.

"Jadi _nude model_ untukku? Sekaliii saja. Hanya untuk foto," Naruto menatapnya dengan penuh harap, sementara Sasuke _speechless_.

"Uhwhat?"

"Mau 'kaaan? Satu atau dua foto saja?"

"…"

"Uh kalau kau tidak mau katakan saja tapi jangan mendiamkanku begini," Naruto menggaruk kepalanya saat Sasuke hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Uh, Sasuke?"

"… Kapan?"

Naruto kemudian menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka dan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Hentikan ekspresi menjijikkanmu atau kutarik lagi ucapanku."

"Hari terakhir? Atau mau di apartemen saat kita kembali?"

"Di sini saja, kalau sudah kembali mungkin aku sudah berubah pikiran."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk menurut.

" _Thank you, baby_. Rasanya kita seperti sedang _honeymoon_ ," Naruto tersenyum lebar dan Sasuke menyentil dahinya.

* * *

Naruto duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memegang kameranya dan entah melakukan apa saat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Sasuke menghela napasnya pelan dan duduk di samping Naruto yang tidak memakai atasan, hanya memakai celana jins hitam dengan rambut basah dan sedikit air mengalir di punggungnya serta rokok yang menyala di sela bibirnya.

"Hey, merokok tidak baik untuk kesehatan," Sasuke mengambil rokok yang terselip di bibir Naruto dan meletakkannya di asbak sambil ia menggosok rambut basah Naruto dengan handuk.

"Kalau begitu ambilkan aku permen di tas? Mulutku pahit," Naruto menatapnya dan tersenyum sambil mencium lehernya sejenak.

"Apa masih akan pahit kalau permennya kuganti dengan bibirku?"

"Itu bahkan 100% lebih baik dari rokok dan—" belum selesai Naruto mengatakan kalimatnya saat tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium bibirnya dan menggerakkan telapak tangannya yang dingin di dada Naruto.

"Mhm…" Naruto masih membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke yang tengah menggigit dan menghisap bibirnya sambil memejamkan mata, satu tangan Sasuke yang bebas mengambil kamera Naruto perlahan dan meletakkannya di ranjang.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk membalas ciuman Sasuke, satu tangannya berpindah ke paha Sasuke dan bergerak ke atas ke dalam jubah mandi Sasuke, perlahan mengelus dan menggerayangi tubuh di sampingnya yang masih telanjang di balik jubah mandi tersebut.

"Nnh Naru…" Sasuke menggeliat dan membuka kedua kakinya lebih lebar merasakan tangan Naruto di bawah sana, seketika tubuhnya terasa panas dan ia terengah menarik bibirnya yang basah dari mulut Naruto.

"Hey, kupikir kau tidak mau melakukan seks karena tidak ingin lelah saat ke pantai besok?" Naruto mengelus bibirnya yang basah dengan ibu jarinya dan menatapnya meski tangannya tak berhenti menyentuh dan meraba tubuh Sasuke.

"Ini bukan seks 'kan?" Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya perlahan dan menghisap jari Naruto ke dalam mulutnya sementara dua tangannya membuka kancing celana Naruto, membiarkan jubah mandinya berantakan dan terbuka hampir menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya yang telanjang.

"Uh, ya, tapi kau tidak akan tega membangunkanku dan meninggalkanku begitu saja 'kan?" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang menjilati dan menghisap jari tangannya dan rasanya dalam sepersekian detik ia bisa merasakan seluruh darahnya terkumpul di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak sejahat itu," Sasuke mengeluarkan jari Naruto dari mulutnya dan bergerak perlahan untuk berlutut di depan Naruto sambil ia menarik turun sedikit celana Naruto.

"Hey, di ranjang saja. Nanti lututmu sakit," Naruto menatap Sasuke di bawahnya dan mengelus rambutnya perlahan.

"Ini lantai karpet," Sasuke menjawab singkat sambil tangannya menarik keluar penis Naruto yang sudah ereksi dari celananya. "Oh? Energik sekali."

"Jangan menggodaku kalau kau tersangka yang menyebabkan hal itu," Naruto menggerakkan tangannya perlahan sambil tetap menatap Sasuke yang mulai mencium dan menjilati penisnya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Ah, Sasuke…" Naruto mendesis pelan dan menahan napasnya merasakan lidah Sasuke yang hangat menyapu basah dirinya.

"Tidak sabar?" Sasuke hanya menyeringai sekilas sebelum ia membuka mulutnya lebar dan memasukkan penis Naruto sebanyak yang ia bisa tepat saat Naruto mengarahkan kamera ponsel kepadanya dan mengambil fotonya beberapa kali.

"Singkirkan ponselmu atau kugigit penismu, idiot."

Naruto setengah tertawa sambil mendesah pelan. "Sangat tidak meyakinkan saat kau mengatakannya dengan separuh penisku di dalam mulutmu."

" _Jerk_ ," Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan, bukan pertama kali Naruto mengambil foto aneh seperti ini dan ia sebenarnya tak keberatan, selama untuk konsumsi pribadi.

Tidak ada banyak kata lagi yang terucap saat Sasuke melakukannya semakin intens, rasanya napasnya tercekat dan ia tak dapat berpikir dengan benar selain menikmati apa yang diberikan Sasuke padanya saat ini.

"Sasuke, _baby_ , ah lepaskan mulutmu…" Naruto mendesis dan bergumam pelan merasakan dirinya tak tertahankan lagi, dan bukannya melakukan apa yang ia katakan Sasuke justru mendongak menatapnya dan bergerak semakin cepat, dan Naruto tahu apa artinya itu sampai tak lama kemudian ia menumpahkan spermanya di mulut Sasuke yang kini berhenti bergerak untuk membiarkannya selesai.

Sasuke menarik diri dan terbatuk beberapa kali sambil ia berdiri dan mengambil air putih di meja untuk diminumnya. Tak peduli berapa kali pun merasakannya tetap saja rasanya aneh.

"Maaf, kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto memeluk pinggang Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menjulurkan lidahnya sementara Naruto hanya tertawa menatapnya.

"Sepertinya kau butuh bantuan, apa menghisapku semenggairahkan itu sampai kau tak bisa menahan diri?" Naruto menarik Sasuke untuk berbaring di ranjang dan ia mencium bibir Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau kujawab iya kau akan senang 'kan?"

"Tidak kau jawab pun aku sudah tahu jawabannya," Naruto tersenyum dan mulai menciumi tubuh Sasuke yang terbuka sementara tangannya bergerak ke bawah.

" _You know me better than myself_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[TBC]**

* * *

Please don't throw me out! (/_\;)

Iya tahu kok yang I See You belum apdet (baru 1k kata-katanya dan macet lagi OTL), tapi ya mau gimana lagi tiba-tiba ide ini datang dan harus diketik secepatnya sebelum kabur orz;;

Semoga saya lancar segala urusan jadi banyak waktu luang buat nulis terus, ya. Janji kok ga akan lama kayak kemarin, yang jelas kurang dari setahun deh huehuehue. Dan makasih reviewnya yang di fic sebelumnya, saya jadi semangat nulis lagi. Ntar saya bales.

Anyway, kalau mau yang full smut tunggu chapter dua ya hehe

Review? Kasih pendapat tapi, jangan cuma satu atau dua kata kan saya ngetiknya banyak kata :| *banyak minta* *dibuang*


	2. Chapter 2

" _Good morning, Sleeping Beauty_."

Sasuke merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan mata masih terpejam sementara ia mengerang pelan merasakan kecupan bibir Naruto di pipi dan lehernya.

"Naruu, _stop it_ ," Sasuke membuka matanya yang masih terasa sangat mengantuk dan mendorong wajah Naruto dengan dua tangannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo bangun, mau sampai jam berapa kau tidur," Naruto hanya tertawa melihat wajah _moody_ Sasuke menatapnya, sementara ia mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

"Kau sudah mandi?"

"Hmm."

"Kenapa tidak bangunkan aku."

Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke dan menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Mau mandi bersama?" Sasuke duduk dan merenggangkan tubuhnya sekali lagi, membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya jatuh dan menampilkan dirinya yang tidak memakai apapun setelah aktifitas semalam.

"Uh, kalau kita melakukan itu rencana hari ini pasti akan gagal semua," Naruto menatap tubuh Sasuke yang perlahan menyingkirkan selimut seluruhnya dan merangkak mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hey, wajahku di atas sini," Sasuke memegang dagu Naruto dengan jarinya dan tersenyum menggoda.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mandi saja sana sebelum aku mengikatmu ke ranjang dan menyetubuhimu sampai malam?" Naruto menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke punggung telanjang Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup wajah pria di depannya.

"Mmh meski terdengar menyenangkan, rasanya percuma kita jauh-jauh ke sini hanya untuk melakukan seks," meski Sasuke tak meghentikan Naruto dan hanya menggeliat pelan merasakan jari-jari Naruto menelusuri tubuhnya.

"Jadi kita tidak akan melakukannya sama sekali?" Naruto membuka mulutnya dan menggigit tulang selangka Sasuke pelan sementara satu tangannya bergerak semakin ke bawah.

"Kalau kau bisa meyakinkanku, mungkin bisa kita dedikasikan hari terakhir untuk itu," Sasuke mendesah pelan dan mendongakkan kepalanya merasakan tangan Naruto bergerak ke bokongnya.

" _I'll do it for sure_ ," Naruto menepuk pantat Sasuke perlahan sebelum menarik dirinya perlahan, sementara Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Sudah siap?" Sasuke menatap ke samping dan mengangguk saat Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangan di pinggangnya dari belakang dan mencium pipinya.

"Kalau begitu ayo mencari sarapan."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau lepaskan dulu tubuhku?" Sasuke berdecih pelan sementara Naruto justru mengeratkan pelukannya. Entah karena lama tak bertemu atau karena mereka memiliki banyak waktu untuk mereka sendiri saat ini, Naruto selalu menempel padanya sejak kemarin, bahkan lebih parah dari biasanya.

"Naruto."

"Hmm?"

Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk berbalik dan menghadap Naruto sambil ia mencubit pipi Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. "Buka mulutmu."

"Huh?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya namun melakukan apa yang ia minta dan membuka mulutnya. Seketika Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama sebelum menyatukan mulut mereka, hingga tak sampai beberapa detik sampai mereka memperdalam ciuman hingga saliva dan lidah menyatu, meninggalkan jejak dan suara basah bersama atmosfer yang semakin menghangat.

"Hahh…" Sasuke menarik wajahnya dan menjilat bibirnya sambil menarik napas dalam, sementara Naruto terlihat _speechless_ sambil menatapnya. "Apa?"

Naruto mengusap bibirnya dengan ibu jari sambil tersenyum mesum. "Uh, bisa kita melakukannya lagi? Lebih lama."

"…" Sasuke dengan paksa melepaskan diri dan berjalan keluar kamar hotel meninggalkan Naruto yang tertawa di belakangnya.

"Sasuke, aku ereksi."

" _Go die_."

* * *

 **Love Me, Love You ch. 2**

 **© Kei**

 **warnings: cheesy, plotless, porn, vulgar and dirty language**

 **[—because like you belong to me, I belong to you]**

* * *

Pagi itu mereka habiskan dengan berkeliling di sekitar hotel sambil mencari sarapan pagi, berhenti di beberapa tempat saat Naruto memaksa Sasuke untuk menjadi model dadakannya. Naruto tidak akan bisa diam jika ia menolaknya, jadi sementara ia masih memiliki kesabaran yang cukup ia hanya menuruti apa yang Naruto inginkan.

Hingga hampir jam 10 sebelum mereka kembali ke hotel dan menyiapkan apa yang akan mereka bawa ke pantai. Mereka menaiki taksi yang disediakan oleh pihak hotel dan tiba di pantai yang mereka tuju hanya dalam lima belas menit.

"Uhh, panas."

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang membawa kipas untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sedikit memerah karena cahaya matahari dan mencubit hidungnya, Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai musim panas atau cuaca panas, namun datang ke Okinawa adalah keinginan Sasuke dan ia pun sempat bertanya-tanya pada pilihan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Lain kali apa kita harus ke Hokkaido?"

"Atau Paris, mungkin?" Sasuke mengikuti Naruto dan menunggu beberapa saat sampai mereka bisa menempati salah satu payung pantai yang tersedia dengan dua tempat duduk dan satu meja kecil berada di tengah.

"Mau pesan sesuatu?"

Sasuke menggeleng dan duduk di kursinya sambil mengibaskan kipas yang ia pegang di depan wajahnya. Meski telah menggunakan _sunblock_ rasanya ia tetap tidak akan mau berpanas-panasan seperti yang orang-orang lain lakukan di sini. Saat Naruto tak menjawabnya lagi, Sasuke mendongak untuk menemukan Naruto yang tengah menatap ke serombongan gadis berbikini seksi tak jauh dari mereka.

"Aww!" Naruto meringis dan menatap ke arahnya saat Sasuke mencubit pinggangnya dengan keras. "Apa? Aku kan hanya melihat-lihat."

"Hmph."

"Mau berenang?"

"Tidak mau."

"Main pasir?"

"…"

"Setidaknya—"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan tempat ini. Selamanya."

Naruto hanya _sweatdrop_ menatap Sasuke yang mengatakan hal tersebut dengan serius. "Kalau begitu untuk apa kita ke sini."

"Kau saja yang berenang."

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengambil kameranya. "Kalau begitu sebelum aku basah, boleh kufoto dulu?"

"Sejak kapan kau minta izin," Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya dan membiarkan Naruto mengambil fotonya beberapa kali. "Sudah sana pergi," Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan melempar handuk kecil ke wajah Naruto yang tak juga berhenti memfotonya.

"Uh huh, okay. Panggil kalau butuh sesuatu, ya," Naruto melepas kaosnya dan meletakkan di kursinya, menyisakan celana pendek berwarna hitam yang masih dipakainya. Sudah terlalu sering Sasuke melihat tubuh Naruto bahkan saat telanjang, namun rasanya saat ia _topless_ di depan orang lain seperti sekarang, Naruto terlihat lebih seksi dan Sasuke tidak rela orang lain melihatnya juga.

 _Wait what—rasanya aku baru saja memikirkan sesuatu yang menggelikan._

Sasuke memesan empat gelas minuman dingin (sudah ia habiskan dua), dan hanya berbaring di kursinya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan handuk. Ia tidak pernah paham orang-orang yang rela berjemur di bawah terik matahari selama berjam-jam hanya untuk mendapatkan kulit cokelat, sedangkan ia yakin berada di bawah matahari musim panas selama tiga puluh menit akan mengubahnya menjadi ikan asin.

Ia kembali duduk setelah beberapa saat, mengedarkan tatapannya ke sekitar untuk mencari Naruto, dan dahinya terasa berkedut kesal menatap Naruto yang dikelilingi oleh beberapa gadis sedang bermain voli pantai (sebenarnya ada beberapa laki-laki, namun mari kita abaikan karena Sasuke lebih fokus terhadap para gadis). Mungkin salahnya juga karena tidak mungkin Naruto akan menyendiri seperti orang hilang di antara orang-orang yang sedang bermain di pantai ini, sedangkan dirinya tak mau beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang terlalu nyaman untuk ditinggalkan. Namun melihat Naruto yang bersenang-senang tanpa dirinya seperti itu, rasanya sangat sangat sangat menyebalkan.

Terasa seperti berjam-jam ia hanya memerhatikan, karena ia tak mau Naruto menganggapnya kekanakan karena merasa cemburu hanya karena hal seperti ini di usianya yang sekarang, jadi ia lebih memilih tak melakukan apapun. Untuk saat ini.

Saat Naruto mendekat ke arahnya setelah puas bermain, Sasuke bersiap-siap untuk ngambek sebelum beberapa suara mengagetkannya, ia terlalu fokus pada Naruto hingga tidak memerhatikan tiga gadis yang kini berdiri di sampingnya setelah mengganti pakaian mereka dan membawa tas.

"Ah, jadi ini Sasuke- _san_. Uwah dia tampan sekali, seperti tokoh _manga_."

"Selamat siang."

"Boleh foto bersama? Satuu saja, eh dua, atau tiga juga tidak apa-apa kalau boleh."

Sasuke hanya menatap bingung, sementara Naruto tertawa sambil mengelap tubuhnya dengan handuk. "Oi, satu-satu."

Naruto memperkenalkan para gadis itu satu-persatu, bahkan memfoto mereka bersamanya dengan kameranya, bertukar alamat email agar dapat mengirim foto yang diambilnya, dan rasanya Sasuke masih saja memproses apa yang terjadi di depannya, bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan yang mana dulu. Tidak heran mereka begitu cepat akrab.

"Sekarang boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Tentu saja. Apa apa?"

"Fotokan kami?"

Saat Naruto duduk menyempil di sampingnya, ia hanya berdecak pelan. "Kita bisa melakukannya di hotel 'kan."

"Tapi kita belum berfoto sama sekali di sini," Naruto merengek dan memeluknya dengan kedua tangan, sementara Sasuke berusaha mendorongnya menjauh.

Tiga gadis yang memegang kamera hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua dengan wajah memerah, saat Naruto mencium pipi Sasuke dan mereka berusaha mendapatkan gambar tersebut dengan sempurna. "Uh, kalian sudah siap?"

Mereka mengambil beberapa foto sungguhan sebelum menyerahkan kameranya kembali pada Naruto, yang mengecek hasilnya dan merasa cukup puas, karena sebelumnya ia memberitahu mereka untuk mengambil beberapa foto _candid_ Sasuke bersamanya.

" _Good job_." Mereka berempat ber _high-five_ sebelum berpamitan untuk pergi ke hotel mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Sasuke- _san, have a wonderful night_."

"Jaga Naruto baik-baik, ya, nanti matanya kemana-mana melihat dada wanita berbikini~"

"Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan. Permisi," gadis yang terlihat paling normal di antara ketiganya membungkuk pada mereka sebelum menyusul kedua temannya.

"Ayo pulang."

"Sekarang?" Naruto menatapnya dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil berdiri.

"Rasanya kau seperti seorang ibu yang menunggui anaknya bermain."

Sasuke memukul punggung Naruto hingga Naruto mengaduh kesakitan dan buru-buru membereskan bawaan mereka sebelum berlari menyusulnya. "Nanti sore ke sini lagi, ya, lihat matahari terbenam."

"Iya."

"Eeh? Sungguh?"

"Ish, berisik."

* * *

Sasuke tak mengerti entah dari mana Naruto mendapatkan begitu banyak energi bahkan setelah seharian bermain di pantai. Ia sama sekali tak terlihat lelah jadi Sasuke mau tak mau menuruti Naruto menghabiskan sore ini di pantai lagi. Ia duduk di pasir yang ia beri alas sebuah handuk kecil jauh dari keramaian ketimbang berada di kafe yang dipenuhi orang yang juga ingin melihat _sunset_ , meski beberapa orang juga berada di sekitarnya namun setidaknya tidak seramai di sana.

Ia termenung melihat langit berwarna lembayung yang begitu indah di depannya hingga tak menyadari Naruto telah duduk di sampingnya, membawa dua kaleng minuman dingin dan sebuah gitar, yang entah ia dapat dari mana. Namun Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun, bahkan saat Naruto mulai memetik gitarnya, dan menyanyikan lagu untuknya, karena momen seperti ini sangat jarang dapat ia nikmati. Bahkan saat ia meminta, Naruto sering menolak untuk bernyanyi untuknya meski ia dapat memainkan gitar dan menyanyi dengan baik.

 _It's like you're my mirror_

 _My mirror staring back at me_

 _I couldn't get any bigger_

 _With anyone else beside of me_

 _And now it's clear as this promise_

 _That we're making two reflections into one_

 _'Cause it's like you're my mirror_

 _My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

Meski matahari telah terbenam, dan kebanyakan orang telah beranjak pergi, rasanya Sasuke tak ingin beranjak dari sini, dan berharap momen seperti ini akan berlangsung lebih lama. Kekesalannya tadi menguap, digantikan oleh rasa cintanya yang meluap-luap tak terbendung.

" _I love you_."

Saat Naruto berbisik dan mengecup pelipisnya, Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalas kecupan Naruto di bibirnya. " _Me too_."

* * *

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan jubah mandi berwarna putih dan berjalan ke arah Naruto yang sedang membersihkan lensa kameranya. Ia naik ke ranjang dan memeluk leher Naruto dari belakang sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung Naruto.

"Sepertinya kameramu lebih penting dariku."

"Tidak ada yang lebih penting darimu, Sasuke," Naruto kembali memasang lensa kamera dan membereskan peralatannya sebelum ia memegang kedua tangan Sasuke yang memeluk lehernya dan menciumnya. "Mau tidur sekarang?"

"Belum mengantuk."

"Mau jalan-jalan di luar?"

"Tidak. _Anyway_ , mau ambil fotoku lagi?"

Naruto menoleh ke arahnya dengan heran, tidak biasanya Sasuke menawarkan diri seperti ini. "Tentu. Di sini?"

"Hmm. Merekamnya juga boleh, tapi tidak boleh mendekat sebelum kuijinkan," Sasuke turun dan menarik kursi lalu memosisikannya di depan ranjang. "Duduk di sini."

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menurut, duduk di kursi sedangkan Sasuke naik ke ranjang menghadap ke arahnya.

"Sebaiknya tidak usah difoto, rekam saja. _Photo session_ di hari terakhir 'kan?" Sasuke mengatakannya sambil membuka tali jubah mandinya namun tidak melepasnya, menampilkan tubuhnya yang telanjang dan ia melipat kedua kakinya.

Sementara Naruto hanya menahan napasnya dan mulai merekam seperti yang Sasuke inginkan, menatap keindahan kekasihnya dari layar kameranya dan rasanya tak ada kata yang cukup untuk menggambarkan dan mendeskripsikan apa yang ia lihat. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk kehilangan fokus saat Sasuke mengambil sebotol _lubricant_ dan menuangkan isinya ke bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan sensual. Ia tak tahu apa yang membuat _mood_ Sasuke sebagus malam ini, namun ia tak mungkin komplain disuguhi pertunjukkan semacam ini, yang mungkin hanya bisa ia lihat sekali dalam setengah tahun.

"Naruto…" Sasuke mendesah pelan, satu tangannya menyangga tubuhnya di belakang sementara satu tangannya yang lain mengusap penisnya perlahan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, kini dua tangannya bergerak di depan, ia gunakan satu yang lain untuk membuka bokongnya sementara yang lain untuk memasuki dirinya sendiri dengan satu jari dan ia menggeliat pelan.

"Hey, _no touch_. Kalau kau melanggar, aku akan berhenti," Sasuke manatap Naruto yang hendak membuka kancing celananya, dan seketika berhenti mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Ia ingin tertawa melihat wajah kecewa Naruto, namun ia tahan karena ia ingin Naruto hanya fokus ke dirinya, ke tubuhnya yang ia suguhkan sekarang.

"Berapa jari yang biasanya kau masukkan ke sini, Naruto?" Sasuke menambah satu jarinya dan mengerang pelan, sebelum ia melebarkan kedua jarinya dan menggerakkannya perlahan di anusnya.

"Uhm, empat?" Naruto menjawab dengan tidak fokus, rasanya ia bisa saja mimisan melihat Sasuke yang saat ini lebih seksi dari artis porno mana pun yang pernah ia lihat.

"Apa kau pernah bertanya-tanya, bagaimana lubangku yang sesempit ini," Sasuke menggerakkan jarinya lebih cepat sambil satu tangannya mengusap penisnya pelan, "muat dimasuki penismu yang sebesar itu?"

"Hng mungkin…?"

Sasuke kembali memasukkan satu jarinya secara bertahap hingga ada empat jari yang berada di dalam tubuhnya saat ini, dan ia menatap ke arah kamera Naruto dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah dan berkeringat di saat ia melebarkan keempat jarinya membuatnya menggeliat dan mendesah lebih keras.

Sasuke perlahan menarik keempat jarinya keluar, melebarkan bokongnya dengan kedua tangan sehingga anusnya terbuka lebih lebar, saat ia merasa ia telah cukup melakukan pemanasan. "Nghh… apa sudah cukup untukmu? Atau harus kubuka lebih lebar lagi?"

Saat Naruto tidak bisa menjawab, dan hanya bernapas dengan berat sambil menatap ke arahnya, Sasuke rasanya tak tahan lagi. Lagipula rencana mereka besok hanya jalan-jalan untuk membeli _souvenir_ , jadi melakukan satu atau dua ronde seks tidak akan begitu berpengaruh.

"Bisa kau letakkan kameramu dan bantu aku di sini?" Sasuke menghisap dua jarinya dan membuka kedua kakinya lebih lebar. "Sepertinya aku tak bisa ejakulasi sebelum kau masukkan penismu ke dalam sini."

Saat Naruto melakukan apa yang ia katakan dengan patuh tanpa tanya, Sasuke rasanya ingin melakukan ini lagi lain kali. Dapat membuat Naruto terdiam kehilangan kontrol seperti sekarang ternyata sangat menyenangkan.

"Naruto, _fuck me already_."

Naruto menjawab dengan mendorongnya berbaring dan menindih tubuhnya di ranjang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[TBC]**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Halo~

Tolong jangan _bully_ saya karena berhenti di tengah-tengah D8 _As usual, full smut is in the last chapter muahahaha_

Maaf ya apdet lama, sulit untuk mengumpulkan niat buat ngetik. Tapi pengeeen banget apdet sebelum puasa, dan inilah hasilnya. Maaf lagi kalau ada beberapa kesalahan, ini diketik super cepat dalam beberapa jam. Terlalu banyak romens ya, yaiyalah genre-nya aja romens kok, jadi ojo protes, ya. Rasanya bukan saya banget kalau adegan _smut_ tanpa sisipan _cheesy romance_ hehe

Fyi, info ga penting sih, saya ngetik sambil dengerin lagu yang saya sisipkan di cerita, yaitu **Mirrors** _by_ **Justin Timberlake** sampe berulang-ulang, mood-nya dapet banget bikin saya ga capek ngetik.

Terima kasih yang _review_ chapter sebelumnya, ayo review lagi kasih pendapat dan kata-kata mutiara (?) supaya saya semangat dan bisa apdet cepat~


End file.
